Invisible
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Bodie lives his days in his cave, happy and content with his life. Glitch discovers the cave and meets the blonde beauty, but something is amiss...  Yaoi and Glitch is underage BoGlitch


Title: Invisible

Warnings:Glitch is underage and yaoi.

Bodie could feel his chest collapsing.

It's weight couldn't be supported anymore, and the pain was always constant, an invisible pressure that broke his ribs and pierced his heart. Even as the warm sunlight hit his skin, he couldn't help but shield his baby blue eyes, wishing that the sun would go away and let the moon shine once again. Darkness was beautiful, illuminating the earth with it's soft glow and allowing everyone to hide, to stay invisible in the darkness.

Ever since the accident, he had trouble breathing, the car had hit him pretty hard.

Bodie waited silently by the cave, a small cavern hidden by the mountains, enjoying the green moss and it's texture beneath his fingertips. It had been a secret place, he would always stay here and play with the shadows, making his own adventures and dozing off before he could ever slay the dragon. Everyday he saw something new, and no one would bother him here.

He was happy.

Ever since he was a kid he had enjoyed his secret hiding place, he never wanted to be around people anyways, his eyes trying to find if all the faces could be trusted. It was terrifying, every person had the potential to hurt him, had the potential to ruin his love, had the potential to change him for the worse. And even as the other children invited him to play, he decided that he could be happy by himself.

Growing up only proved to be even more dangerous, he could see the unhappiness that each adult experienced, how dull their eyes became after the tolls of life cracked down on them. Life was just pelting people with death and pain, making everyone suffer.

The rich became corrupt and empty, the poor were needy and desperate, the intelligent could not communicate and the normal man felt as if he had nothing to define him.

Somehow no matter how much everyone tried to appreciate their lifestyles, it was never enough.

They wanted something else.

Bodie stared up at the uneven ceiling, taking in the stalagmites that had been formed and the light drops of water that came down in a steady rhythm. Bodie breathed lightly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His chest was blooming with pain once again, shattering his bones and stabbing at his lungs. He could feel the thickening of his blood, how slowly it pulsed through his body, taking a lifetime before he could adjust and learn to be comfortable with the pain.

Bodie felt his lips curl upward, everything was perfect.

The blonde played out his dream, allowing his imagination to flow and change the cave into a calm meadow. Now he was a swordsman, looking for the power gems in order to be able to stop the horrible sorcerer from destroying the planet. Every turn was new, his eyes creating a new image as he somehow progressed on his mission. Soon he became blind to his true surroundings, waving around and his journey becoming real in his mind.

Everything was going smoothly till he felt the burning of his skin, crying out in pain and being met with the mouth of the cave, his skin being scorched by the sun's bright rays. Quickly he hid again, taking refuge in the cold shadows, sighing in relief as the cold soothed the pain. Bodie frowned, the sun always hurt him, and he was forced to stay within the cave, even at night.

Night time did not hurt him, but he had promised the man to never come out at night. The man had been a pale skinny man, his sharp bones prominent under white skin and stretched his features and cast dark shadows on his face. His black eyes were bottom less and his thin lips were always pulled into a thin straight line. His clothes were very casual, simply a pair of beaten up gray sneakers, a loose black shirt and dark blue jeans. His stance and body were not threatening, but it was the chill that followed him that made Bodie fearful. The blonde's chest pain increased ten fold once the man approached him, almost causing him to suffocate.

_You have much to learn, but I will allow you to stay in your secret place and enjoy what you have left._

Bodie could not help but heed the command, the thick and soft voice burning forever into his mind, and once the man left, he could hear bells. Harsh shrill bells had followed him all the way to the cave, where they finally faded out to a wonderful silence.

At first Bodie had been extremely bored, wanting to be able to leave the old musky cavern and enjoy the world once again, his limbs becoming heavy with idleness.

Imagination.

Bodie had finally realized what the man had wanted him to discover, he was able to live by simply staying in his cave, he could have ultimate power in this cave. Everything was his, he could create as many people as he wanted, he could let the music fill his ears and taste the crème brule, everything was attainable now.

There was nothing he couldn't have.

Bodie was finally happy. He had been given a beautiful thing, the ability to make something all his own and live any life he wanted to.

The blonde let out a sigh, his chest began to pulse, it vibrated with some unknown pressure, and it moved through his entire body.

"Hello? Heeeelllloooo? Anybody here?" a young voice shouted into the cave, disturbing the beautiful serenity of the place.

Bodie quickly hid behind some nearby rocks, pushing against the rough wall and tried to quiet his breaths. Soon footsteps echoed through the place, Bodie had forgotten how loud people could be.

"Hello? Hmmm...well I guess this is my new secret place. Hey, I wonder if there's treasure in here!"the melodic voice continued, and the small thumps of footsteps coming at a faster tempo.

Bodie could feel his blood ice over, this was where he stayed and he wasn't about to share his space with someone else.

Glitch had entered the murky cavern, feeling very uneasy, and shivered violently as his pace quickened. His soft foot steps echoing loudly off the walls, every sound magnified and hitting his ear drums. Soon his eyes caught sight of a bright orange and yellow plaid shirt, and baby blue eyes staring right at him. He froze, his chest tightening and throat constricting painfully. He couldn't breathe, his whole body paralyzed at the sight of the other man. His blonde hair was bright despite the darkness and blue gems hardened with caution.

Glitch smiled uneasily, trying to calm down, yet his stomach churned within his body.

"Hey, I thought no one was in here. I'm Glitch, what's your name?" the brunette began hesitantly.

The other man still had a guarded gaze and spoke in a soft voice, "I'm Bodie Aaron...I want you to leave." Glitch frowned, he had just found this place and now he was being asked to turn back? "No way man, I wanna find treasure," the young boy stubbornly replied.

They quarreled for a while before Glitch turned away, "You're mean! Imma go deeper and find treasure!"

Bodie sighed heavily and followed behind him.

Glitch could feel it again, the twisting of his organs and how cold the air turned, somehow it was chilling him to the core and making his heart want to stop all together. Glitch wanted to scream and cry and vomit, but he couldn't fathom why his body was reacting this way.

Glitch began to run again, feeling jittery with all the confusion and swirling feelings. He could hear Bodie's footsteps close behind, reminding him that he should leave this place, forget all about it and continue with life.

The boy didn't see the rocks that protruded from the ground and he tripped, his eyes finally seeing all the sharp jagged stone that stood up against the ground. Glitch screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact and the pain, but he felt icy hands grab his sides, pulling him away from the impact. The young boy fell back onto an equally cold chest, their bodies making a small thump and finding his balance once again.

Glitch finally opened his eyes, but was quickly spun around, only feeling the chill from the taller teen. "Get out." the blonde finally glared, anger quickly boiling beneath cool colored eyes.

Glitch couldn't help but feel trapped, eyes watering and his warmth being taken away by this blonde teen, and somehow he couldn't help but feel an emptiness. His strength had left, leaving sheer terror in it's wake.

Glitch could feel the other man taking him away, leading him back from the cold and unforgiving cavern to the light, to where the sun shone brightly and the gentle crash of waves greeted his ears. During his journey he had forgotten the sounds of life, Glitch cried loudly as he approached the opening his heart finally easing to the fact that he would be able to go home.

Bodie began to caress the boy's hair, the black inky color reminding him of squids and ravens. He admired the boy's warmth, it had been so long since he had ever seen another person. Bodie finally put down the boy, setting him on his feet and putting a hand on his back, rubbing it back and forth. Even as the fabric somewhat itched and irritated his skin, Bodie wanted to calm down the boy. His chest began to seize up in pain once again and he tried to hold back the pain, yet it was a different pain entirely. The pain felt like he was bleeding, as if something was making his heart scream in some sort of prickling pain that spilled from only the left side of his chest.

Glitch continued to cry, Bodie's cold clammy hands made him scared again, and the fear kept welling up in his heart. Soon a deep beautiful sound filled the cave, and Glitch saw Bodie singing a soft lullaby. The sound filled his head, making him feel warm again, even Bodie's hands felt wonderful against his back, a small soothing heat blooming wherever he touched. Bodie noticed that as he sang, the boy's cried were quieted and so he continued with confidence, determined to make the tears go away. As soon as the brunette was calm, Bodie could feel something similar to a light from within, soothing the pain from earlier and making him feel lighter. Glitch could feel something beautiful happening, it was such a lovely beauty that made him want to stay, want to inspire those emotions from the blonde...

Glitch could sense the warmth fading and he felt Bodie's hand pushing at his lower back, urging him to leave the darkness and into the world once again.

The boy pushed back against the larger hand, desperately wanting to hear another song, to be able to loose himself within the hymns of Bodie's voice but soon he could feel the chill rising from warm fingertips, and he found the strength to walk away. Blue eyes watched curiously as the boy continued to walk slowly, dragging his feet as he went. The boy stopped and wanted to turn around, "No...please just keep going...", Bodie called out, hoping the boy would heed his words.

Glitch continued forward, leaving the cave behind him and never looking back.

-Go-Go-Go-Go-

Bodie slept silently, once again his mind creating the beautiful world for him, but something felt off. Something was wrong. Even as he was able to slay the dragon and slay the sorcerer, he wasn't satisfied.

Soon he began a new journey, where he had to help the prince travel to a new kingdom and receive his new crown. Even as he found the journey to be quite simple, he didn't want to escort the man anymore. Bodie found himself in the cave once again, staring blankly at the wall before sighing.

What was wrong?

Bodie moved around the cave, wondering what he could create that would satisfy him. Soon he saw the boy sitting on the rock, smiling brightly at him with gorgeous emerald eyes. Bodie reached for him, wanting to revel and bask in his warmth, and his hand was met with thin air. The boy disappeared before his eyes, and he could feel the void in his heart, and now he could truly feel how cold the cave was, his once beautiful world had turned into a lonely, wet and freezing cavern.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Bodie waited by the mouth of the cave, waiting for some one, anyone, to show up.

His world no longer filled the void, he missed the boy and wanted him back. His imagination could not conjure something that could compare to the reality of Glitch, he could never make the boy in his world, he was an outside force that acted all on his own. Bodie couldn't help but want to find the boy and somehow show him his world, to be able to let him see his adventures.

Bodie stayed out of the sun, carefully peering out for any sign of Glitch.

He had locked himself away for so long, but how had it come to this?

Bodie tried to remember his parent, his friends, his childhood but nothing came to his mind. Instead he could feel his chest hurting with the stabbing pain, only remembering how the truck had hit him. For some reason...he was out in the street. And the car collided with him, crushing his chest and shattering his bones. Bodie could never remember anything clearly after that, only screaming and crying, finally darkness. When he woke up, he was in the cave, forever alone and stuck.

Bodie wanted to cry, he felt helpless and lost, somehow he had lost everything. The left side of his chest hurt again, aching with loneliness and anguish. Bodie had somehow recalled a book, it had said something about 'heartbreak'. Bodie wondered if this was the same thing. If the acidic pain that pulsed with his beating heart was called heartbreak.

Glitch returned, holding the teen as he cried, his sobs being amplified and practically screamed across the cave. Glitch hummed softly, keeping Bodie wrapped in warmth. Bodie slid to the ground, leaning on Glitch and hugging his mid section. The more he cried, the better he felt. Soon his tears ran dry, and he breathed in Glitch's light vanilla scent. Bodie was in a daze, the boy was better than anything he could ever imagine.

Soon Glitch began visiting everyday.

In the beginning it was quiet, they would try to come together and be friendly but both Glitch and Bodie found it to be difficult. Where Glitch was loud and Bodie was silent, both had predisposed ideas and opinions that sometimes clashed with one another. The worst part was that they were both stubborn, too proud to budge from their positions and too headstrong to ever give up. Yet even as sparks flew from them, they somehow managed to find peace in their cave, and as the days drew to a close, they always hated saying goodbye.

They made their own world in the cave, Bodie's world becoming even more exciting and satisfying because Glitch had joined in. It was like they ruled this beautiful planet together, taking all it's treasures and finding the most finest treasure within each other. Bodie began to love Glitch, even as they differed, his prescience was invigorating, somehow making his lungs no longer need oxygen but Glitch.

Ever since Glitch appeared the pain stopped.

The pressure was gone, he never felt that bone-crushing, heartbreaking pain as long as Glitch was beside him. Even when they parted he was left only with a dull ache, but it would disappear as soon as Glitch arrived for another fun-packed adventure. Every adventure ended with simply losing themselves and wasting away, staying connected and synched.

Bodie patiently waited for Glitch as usual, but Glitch didn't show up.

The blonde felt the pain bloom once more, both pressure and heartbreak spread, and Bodie just wanted to die.

He just wished someone would put him out of his misery, he couldn't bear without having Glitch coming to see him, he couldn't go back to that lonely life he had once before. He had so many good memories now, he had found happiness. His spirits had been lifted, he found something good and pure in the world, somehow he could live knowing that people can learn to be harmonious, perhaps not perfect but people would find peace for themselves.

Bodie could feel a searing hot pain rip through his chest, even worse and he continued to suffer, wailing and crying in his lonesome. Pins and knives stabbed his heart, mutilating everything inside his chest and making him tear up. His eyes watered and as he wallowed in his despair he looked into the sunset, seeing it's wonderful shades and smiling bitterly, Glitch was the light in his life, and now he was gone, leaving him to fend for himself for the night.

Bodie cried himself to sleep.

The tall teen woke up abruptly, being yelled at and shaken awake. Glitch was hysterical, screaming and crying and throwing a few papers around. Bodie was afraid, he just wanted Glitch to stop his fit and to settle in his arms. Without any though Bodie wrapped his arms around Glitch, pulling him on top and he began to sing.

Glitch froze and finally relaxed, curling next to Bodie for support.

Bodie continued his melody, loving how Glitch would touch his chest and feel his voice through his chest. His arms completely encircled Glitch's small frame and he began to thread his fingers into obsidian hair. When Glitch had finally dyed a streak green Bodie had laughed, but realized that it matched him perfectly. It had become his trademark, his beautiful eyes only adding to it's glamor.

His song faded yet he found himself flying, here Glitch was perfect.

With a shaky breath Glitch finally spat out, "You're dead."

Bodie only looked at him with inquiring eyes, not believing Glitch's words.

Glitch composed himself, picking up the papers and showing him the headlines about the accident.

Bodie felt his head throb and a sharp pain flashed through his spine, he had a splitting head ache which was accompanied by a wave of broken memories, fragments of his childhood and parents and everything he had once forgotten. Somehow he had a new piece of him, but he felt as if they didn't belong.

Bodie smiled, all that mattered was Glitch.

He would gladly give up his past in order to stay with Glitch and be with him, all he wanted was his happiness. The blonde leaned towards his love, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, melting with how happy his heart felt.

Glitch kissed back, blushing with joy and pulling away with a soft pop. Bodie was in a happy daze, Glitch stood pulling along the taller teen towards the light. Bodie could feel the burn on his skin, but Glitch kissed his hand, "Please bear with it, I want you to come back."

Bodie could feel his tears gathering at his eyes, but he wanted to be with Glitch, and so he held his hand tightly and continued walking with him. Bodie noticed that everyone ignored him, even passed through him, and Glitch was the only one who could see him. Bodie held back his wails, his skin was burning, like an inferno, even peeling as the sun's rays continued to beat down on his blistering skin.

Glitch was running now, trying to find shadows for Bodie to hide in, and they found refuge behind a building. Bodie sighed, again the cold was soothing his charred skin, tears freely falling from his eyes. Glitch kissed him, over and over in apology, wanting to help Bodie get through his pain. Bodie was still happy, Glitch was here and he was not alone, and the world was even more beautiful than he had remembered!

They stayed in the shadows, running across sunny paths in order to sneak away to Glitch's destination.

Soon they came to a graveyard, thankfully it was hidden by a building and cast a giant shadow across the burial site. Bodie found his name among the dead, feeling the cold kiss of death already greeting him. Glitch gasped suddenly, grabbing onto Bodie and burying his face into the blonde's side.

The man was here.

His gaze was blank again, black pools endlessly caving into nothingness, Bodie finally realized, he had no eyes. They were the caverns into the skull, showing how this man was surely not alive.

He wore the same baggy attire consisting of a gray shirt and dark blue jeans, yet he had no shoes this time. He wiggled his pale bony toes, pushing them into the earth and parting the grass and dirt with his foot. He finally smiled, looking stretched and forced, "So you finally found out. You've been in limbo for a long time. Well it's time for you to go..." He said with an airy voice, his thoughts far away.

Bodie frowned, holding on tightly to Glitch, "No...I can't go. I found what I was missing. I found a new treasure."

The man finally frowned, waving his finger as if he was scolding a child, "You have no say in the matter. You're dead. Now you have to come with me-"

Glitch still held onto Bodie and faced the man, "No, I want him here too. He's my friend and I love him."

Bodie felt his heart swell at Glitch's confession, but could not help but feel pained at his act, he was dead. He couldn't keep Glitch from reality. Glitch deserved to live his life, to be able to enjoy the world and all it's beauty. He could find love again and grow into a beautiful young man.

Bodie gently pushed away Glitch, Kissing him lightly on his mouth, "He's right. I want you to enjoy the world, to be able to have all kinds of adventures even if I'm not there." Glitch began to sob loudly, "No Bodie! Don't leave me! I love you, I don't want to live without you!" Bodie smiled sadly, "It's okay. I want you to be happy. I'm doing this for you, now live on, because no matter what I will always love you." Glitch cried but smiled, "Okay, but when I get to where you are I'm gonna tell you all about it, and you're going to be so proud!" Bodie couldn't help but sob, "Haa ha, kiddo I'm already proud of you. And remember I love always and forever."

Bodie ripped himself away, he had to go now or else he would never leave. The man watched with blank eyes, pulling out a small white notebook and scribbling something within. Bodie saw a gate, just a normal silver gate but knew that this was the way to go. He could hear Glitch's sweet voice, "Bye Bodie! Never forget me!" Bodie gave one last wave and passed through the gates.

Soon he was no longer visible to Glitch, and the boy finally broke down and sobbed his heart out at Bodie's grave. The blonde felt his heart shattering but it was for the best. The man gave a smile, but this was different, it was actually sympathetic and caring, "That boy was supposed to die in the cave when you first met him. It was a good thing you saved him, his whole family can now find peace in their world. But he did make a small mistake." Bodie whipped his head around, hoping that Glitch didn't ruin his life somehow.

The man kept on smiling, "He was wrong. You're not dead, you're in limbo." Bodie continued to think quietly, wondering what the shady man could possibly mean. "You can still live. And I am going to let you." Bodie brightened, wanting desperately to reunite with his love. "You are? I...I can't thank you enough."Bodie sighed, smiling at the other man. "It's meant to be,"the man moved his arms and Bodie could feel himself falling.

"Who are you?"Bodie yelled, trying to seen what the man was doing. The man suddenly had eyes, beautiful pale green eyes and a beautiful robe, "I'm an angel."

Bodie was shot back to earth with a powerful thrust and he shut his eyes and awaited his fate. He sat upright, breathing heavily and looking at his hands. Somehow he had a body, and a nurse was trying to get him to sit back. Soon everyone was rushing in to help him and tried to figure out why he awoke so suddenly.

Bodie was released from the hospital a week later and was able to return home with his parents. He was somewhat happy to see them but he needed Glitch. The blonde had found out he was in a coma for 3 years and that somehow he had stayed healthy throughout his time as a patient. Soon they arrived to the their extravagant home and Bodie settled in, and his heart empty at the fact that Glitch was no where near him.

Bodie searched for Glitch online and found no success in finding him, crying out in frustration. Bodie asked everyone and no one knew Glitch, and he felt his will crumbling as he continued his search.

The blonde wanted Glitch to be near and to see him but it would be impossible, they could never be together again. As he pondered he decided that Glitch would still fulfill his promise and would be able to find happiness else where. Bodie became an artist and a writer, painting and describing his beautiful and wonderful adventures to the world, hoping that one day Glitch would be able to see them.

Bodie found it difficult to continue his art, it had become painful to filter through the memories and feel empty after they were completed. He decided his last painting would be of the cave, where they had first met, and he was going to visit it one last time.

-Go-Go-Go-Go-

Glitch had returned to the cave, hoping to see Bodie as a ghost, waiting for him in the shadows.

He visited everyday, his dreams being crushed as the days passed and nothing was gained. Glitch had been keeping his promise, he was able to make new friends and live without the blonde, but he wanted to be able to fill that last piece of his missing heart.

Glitch found the silence in the cave to be comforting, reminding him that Bodie had once stayed here waiting for his love.

Glitch could feel his tears overflowing, and the boy was surprised at the sudden wave of emotions, it had been 8 months since he had cried over Bodie. Yet even as his heart was breaking once more, his cries were soft and somewhat controlled. The brunette was ready to move on, to leave Bodie in the past, but to always cherish him in his heart.

Glitch could hear the echoing of footsteps, "Hello? Is some one in here?" a curious voice asked.

Glitch wiped his tears, heading back to the opening, "Yes. My name is-" Glitch got hit with a powerful force, crushing his tiny frame against something much larger. "Glitch...You're here..."Glitch noticed the blonde hair and soon recognized the warm voice, "Bodie...why, how?"

Bodie cut him off with a kiss, tilting his head and pouring his heart out into his lips. Glitch submitted to Bodie's mind blowing kiss, deciding that it didn't matter how or why Bodie was here, just as long as he could stay.

Bodie was able to explain the whole story to Glitch who gazed at him with loving eyes, excitement oozing from his body. Bodie spent the whole day with Glitch, falling for the young geek even harder and not minding at all.

Bodie kissed his small pale hand, "Glitch I love you," The young boy blushed and sighed happily, "Bodie I love you too. I waited here for you...I knew that you would come back." Bodie picked up his little lover and carried him off, leaving his art supplies at the cave, "I'm sorry about how I was before, it was like my love was invisible to you and the world." Glitch smiled again, kissing Bodie softly on the cheek, "I'm just glad that I have you now, and your love has always been real to me."


End file.
